A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for restraining the movement of a vehicle occupant in the event of a collision. Particularly, this invention pertains to an airbag system for a vehicle that allows quick installation and replacement during a servicing operation.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to use an airbag or supplementary restraint system (SRS) to protect vehicle occupants from injury in the event of a collision. As is understood in the art, an SRS immediately senses a collision and deploys or inflates an airbag toward the occupant which cushions the impact and thereby offers protection from injury during the collision.
After deployment of an SRS, a new unit must be installed, so as to provide safety to the vehicle occupant in the event of another collision. However, installation of a passenger SRS system can typically be a very involved procedure, requiring the dismantling of the vehicle instrument panel in order to remove the old unit and installation of the new unit. This results in considerable expense incurred by the vehicle owner and/or insurance company.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for simplifying the installation and removal of an SRS and also for providing a foolproof installation of a new SRS at the time of vehicle manufacture.